Erreurs
by Nahrya
Summary: Erreur". Un mot qui changera tout dans la vie de Noa. Un mot qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier... Couples plus ou moins classiques. UA, fantastique, peut-être drame, à voir.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Bon, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, comme vous le voyez… la première de Naruto (bon, ok, j'avoue, c'est parce que c'est là qu'il y a le plus de monde… xD)_

_Hem. Voilà, je voulais savoir si cette idée vous plaisait, et si je continuais… et si vous avez des suggestions sur la suite, ou quelque chose que je pourrais ajouter qui vous plairait (bien sûr, après, c'est en fonction de l'histoire…) et bien n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ^^_

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

_Narya_

**Prologue**

Elle effleura le bijou de ses doigts fins et mats. C'était une pierre : du topaze orange. Sa forme n'était qu'un motif serpentant sur trois centimètres : un creux, une bosse, si vous préférez. Une vague régulière. Seul un trou minuscule permettait de le raccrocher à une chaîne dorée.

En remontant, on pouvait voir une paire de boucles d'oreilles longues : celle de gauche était un croissant de lune argenté, avec en son centre un petit rubis rond ; celle de droite était un soleil mêlant deux métaux : l'or rose et l'or jaune. Ses rayons n'étaient pas droits mais semblaient serpenter comme le collier, et au centre de cette sphère parfaite se trouvait un petit diamant de la même forme que le rubis.

Les doigts fins saisirent les bijoux pendants sous les oreilles et les retirèrent ; ils placèrent le croissant de lune par-dessus le soleil, le rubis en alignement parfait avec le diamant ; puis, les boucles d'oreilles se virent abaissées jusqu'au collier, où elle furent placées, au-dessus de ce dernier.

Lorsque le petit « clic » fut émit, signalant l'encastrement parfait des trois bijoux, chacun parfaitement ajusté sur le centre de gravité de l'autre, ils se détachèrent lentement du cou de la jeune femme qui les portait, le seul fil les reliant à elle étant une chaîne en or jaune. Les joyaux se dissocièrent lentement les uns des autres, respectant pourtant l'alignement gravitationnel de chacun d'eux, semblant suivre un fil droit, fin, tendu et invisible.

Quand enfin il y eut un espace d'un centimètre exactement entre eux, la jeune femme porta ses deux paumes à eux, les entourant de ses mains d'artiste confirmée, restant pourtant à distance, environ dix centimètres pour chaque membre, comme bloquée par une sphère parfaite, flottante et invisible.

La seule lumière projetée dans la pièce était celle que formaient les trois bijoux. Elle n'était pas puissante, plutôt vacillante, comme la flamme d'une bougie, mais assez puissante pour permettre d'éclairer un tant soit peu les alentours.

Sur le sol, on pouvait apercevoir, en observant bien, une superbe mosaïque, ses couleurs usées par le temps, mais intacte pour ce qui était de la beauté et de la magnificence de l'image représentée : un bateau naviguant dans la nuit, sur une mer calme se confondant avec le ciel. Elle était délimitée par un cercle fermé parfait, plutôt épais, noir, en onyx précisément, dépassant très légèrement du sol. En-dehors de ce cercle, de larges dalles de marbre blanc couvraient le sol.

Les murs formaient un hexagone et étaient de pierre ; de vieilles pierres, exactement. Toutes différentes, de tailles et formes semblables mais pourtant uniques, effritées et lissées par le temps, mais dont l'usure semblait donner à chacun de ces blocs irréguliers une histoire différente.

Le plafond était simple, apparemment haut puisque le peu de lumière émit par les bijoux ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Seulement, les lèvres légèrement pulpeuses de la jeune femme formèrent un sourire au souvenir de ce qui se trouvait sur ce plafond voûté : une simple couronne de fleurs. Un entrelacs de deux branchages épineux formant un cercle imparfait, agrémenté de six fleurs différentes, une pour chaque coin de la salle : une ancolie(1) dans le coin supérieur gauche, une amaryllis belladonna(2) à sa droite, une edelweiss (3) en dessous de la première, un gardénia (4) en face de l'étoile des neiges, un iris (5) dans le coin inférieur gauche et une rose bleue (6) pour le droit. C'était à elle qu'appartenait cet œuvre d'art mais le choix des fleurs était de son frère… seule l'edelweiss avait été élue par sa personne.

La lumière se fit petit à petit plus forte et chaleureuse, illuminant à présent toute la salle, et la jeune femme put lever un dernier regard affectueux vers son œuvre peinte. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur la couronne de fleurs et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses cheveux noirs se mirent à flotter autour d'elle, comme mus par une force indomptable.

Alors qu'elle avait fermé ses paupières et se sentait emportée vers un autre univers que le sien, elle entendit une voix à la fois douce et pourtant métallique prononcer un seul mot, un mot qui lui serait fatal : « Erreur ».

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tourna la tête rapidement en tous sens, entraînant sa longue chevelure noire à sa suite, puis se fixa sur la porte de bois en face d'elle : elle s'ouvrit sur son frère, à son plus grand soulagement. Malheureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prévu ce qui allait se passer.

La voix reprit son monologue de sa voix monocorde, à son plus grand malheur : « Transfert irréversible. »

Elle vit son frère tendre sa main vers elle et crier son nom :

- Noaaaaa !!!

Alors seulement à ce moment elle s'autorisa à paniquer. Pourtant, cela ne servit à rien : elle savait qu'elle serait transférée vers un autre monde, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Elle se sentit aspirée irrémédiablement vers sa perte, la vue de la pièce où elle avait tant de fois été transportée et où elle était tant de fois revenue s'imposant une dernière fois à elle ; elle regarda une ultime fois son frère et plongea dans les ténèbres profonde de l'inconscience, ne sachant pas où elle allait atterrir.

*

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, en grand. Ils étaient vairons, inversés par la même occasion : l'un était d'un noir profond, abyssal, mais sa pupille était dorée et semblait comme un soleil au milieu de la nuit dont les rayons étaient les reflets de l'iris ; le second œil, le gauche, était ambre, irisé de noir tout comme sa pupille.

Elle observa les alentours en triturant ses longs et épais cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Ses doigts passèrent sur l'ateba* rouge que son frère lui avait fait et elle eut une pensée pour lui.

Où était-elle tombée ? Elle ne le savait pas. Les seuls indices dont elle disposait étaient le décor et le fait qu'elle sentait l'endroit bouger : elle bétait sans doute dans une camionnette, ou un minibus. Elle était assise sur une banquette dure et noire, en compagnie de deux autres personnes qui se tenaient le plus loin possible d'elle. Les parois étaient irrégulières mais symétriques et blanches. Le tout était éclairé par un seul néon bleu qui avait l'air de rendre l'âme.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle tourna la tête à sa gauche : une grille quadrillée renforcée de gros barreaux les séparaient de deux personnes, dont l'une tenant un volant. Ils étaient bien en route vers un lieu dont elle ignorait tout.

La chaleur sèche et pesante qu'elle supportait difficilement la laissait croire qu'ils étaient en plein désert. La vue d'un sable foncé et de rares buissons secs et cassants purent confirmer ses pensées…

L'intérieur de la camionnette était renforcé à plusieurs endroits outre les barreaux les séparant des deux passagers à l'avant : les portières, à sa droite, au fond, comportaient elles aussi des barres démesurément grosses, ainsi qu'une paroi sans aucun doute épaisse, peut-être en acier. La tenue blanche uniforme, les menottes à ses poignets, ses chevilles et ses hanches, comme aux deux hommes avec elle confirmèrent ses doutes : ils étaient des détenus.

Des prisonniers en route vers un enfer sans nom au milieu du désert.

__________________________________________

1 :

2 : .

3 : /galerie-membre,fleur-edelweiss,

4 : .

5 : .

6 : .com/images/Bouquets/bouquet_

7 : une ateba est un fil d'une ou plusieurs couleurs enroulé autour d'une mèche de cheveux.


	2. Souvenirs perdus

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voilà le premier chapitre, un peu mieux, j'espère, que le prologue. Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite : vous ne reconnaîtrez pas Naruto dans ce premier chapitre, et je pense que pour certaines choses il sera assez OOC dans les suivants._

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des com' !_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_Narya_

**Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs perdus…**

- Où suis-je ? demanda Noa, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

Tous les hommes présents éclatèrent de rire. Pour les deux prisonniers enchaînés comme elle, c'était un rire nerveux, amer ; pour ceux devant la grille, c'était le sadisme et l'ironie qui ressortaient le plus.

- T'es sérieuse ? demanda un des détenus en face d'elle, un blond aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux bleu ciel.

- J'ai l'air de rire ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- On est en Australie, en plein désert, répondit d'une voix grave et posée le second à sa droite, un roux aux yeux marron et au visage délicat, presque enfantin. Direction Alcatraz.

« Alcatraz ? En Australie ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? » pensa-t-elle. « Et qu'est ce que j'vais faire là-bas ? »

- Et en quel honneur ? insista-t-elle quitte à paraître ridicule.

Sur ces mots, ils éclatèrent tous les quatre d'un même rire, distinct, moqueur et amusé. Il remplit ses oreilles pendant quelques secondes, mais l'homme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux rouges presque bordeaux fut le premier à lui répondre.

- C'est une prison. La pire. La mieux gardée. La plus infernale. La plus sécurisée.

- C'est là où on enferme les gens dans votre genre, répliqua le gardien passager avec un sourire mauvais.

- Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? répliqua-t-elle.

Le silence complet prit place. Trois des quatre hommes la regardaient comme si elle était folle, le quatrième observant la route religieusement. Ils avaient tous la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le blond secoua la tête brusquement.

- Te fous pas de nous, c'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont pincés la criminelle n°1 et qu'ils l'ont envoyée, soi-disant « par erreur », dans la meilleure prison pour mecs du monde.

Elle resta abasourdie. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ignorait, c'est où était _exactement_ cet endroit vers lequel elle se dirigeait et ce qu'elle avait fait pour y placer une carte à son nom. Le problème, c'est qu'apparemment, elle était bien la seule…

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer tout ça clairement ou merde ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Le blond en face d'elle soupira, les deux gardiens rirent sadiquement devant l'attitude de la jeune femme mais le roux fut le seul à lui donner une réponse, encore une fois.

- Tu t'en souviens plus ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Eh bien, c'est parti.

Elle concentra son attention et ouvrit son esprit à toute éventualité.

- Tu as cinq kidnappings avec demande de rançon obtenue sur les bras, en revanche aucun mort n'a été déclaré, puis vingt-trois braquages parfaitement exécutés, toujours sans témoins et sans morts, sans quasiment aucune preuve, deux assassinats parfaitement exécutés, avec là-aussi aucune preuve ou presque, énuméra-t-il. Le plus étonnant est que tu n'aies tué personne, en-dehors de ces deux hommes à la tête de la plus grosse mafia qui contrôlait une bonne partie du marché noir et illégal de la planète…

Alors comme ça, elle avait commis tous ces délits ? Pourtant, aucun mort à part ces deux hommes assassinés. Et apparemment, ils étaient du mauvais côté de la loi. Seulement, une chose l'intriguait…

- Pourquoi _presque _aucune preuve ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as à chaque fois laissé un dessin d'une edelweiss sur les lieux du crime, répondit le blond.

- Et comme une conne, t'as à chaque fois marqué ton nom dessus…, ironisa le gardien au volant.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle était certaine de n'avoir fait ça que pour de bonnes raisons. Elle se connaissait assez pour dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait conduite pour chaque crime commis, et ça, elle n'en doutait absolument pas. Rien que la soi-disant « erreur » du gouvernement à la placer dans une prison d'hommes commençait à confirmer ses soupçons. Mais le seul problème était de récupérer avant tout ses souvenirs, puisqu'apparemment elle avait déjà vécu en ce monde…

Elle se raidit soudainement. Ses souvenirs ? Pourquoi les avait-elle perdus ? Elle afficha une grimace : la seule hypothèse qu'elle pouvait formuler la terrorisait plus que tout. Parce que, la seule fois où elle avait perdu la mémoire se trouvait être…

« Lorsque j'ai perdu mes bijoux permettant de voyager entre les mondes… » pensa-t-elle avec horreur.

Elle porta lentement ses mains tremblantes à son cou, l'effleura : rien. Le collier n'était pas là. Elle se dirigea vers ses oreilles, en vain. La lune et le soleil n'étaient pas à leur place non plus.

Laissant tomber ses bras, elle laissa son visage se décomposer. Comment parviendrait-elle à les retrouver, ces indispensables joyaux ? Elle l'ignorait.

Remarquant son état, les deux détenus la dévisagèrent avec attention. Elle les regarda tour à tour, passant d'un homme à l'autre, cherchant en vain sur leur visage une information quelconque pouvant confirmer ses soupçons, ou mieux, raviver ses souvenirs…

Elle observa d'abord le blond aux yeux bleu ciel ; sa peau naturellement hâlée comportait trois cicatrices à peu près identiques sur chaque joue, ressemblant à des moustaches. Son nez droit et plutôt pointu était froncé, sa bouche assez fine était tordue en une légère grimace. Il était plutôt grand, à première vue, et assez musclé quoique ce n'était pas un monstre comme on pouvait en voir dans certaines séries télé.

Le second était totalement impassible ; ses cheveux roux étaient assez courts, mais donnaient malgré tout une impression de négligence, ses yeux marrons étaient entièrement dénués d'expression. Sa peau pâle, son nez un peu retroussé et sa bouche fine semblaient de marbre tellement il était immobile.

En revanche, il avait l'air plus petit que le blond, plus menu, aussi. Ses muscles étaient plus fins, plus allongés. Pourtant, toute sa personne donnait l'impression qu'il était tout à fait estimable et… puissant, et cela forçait le respect.

Elle termina son examen des personnes se trouvant à côté d'elle en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel. Dieu qu'ils étaient beaux. Si tous les détenus étaient comme ça elle voudrait bien revenir là autant qu'elle pouvait…

Noa secoua violemment la tête, se réveillant soudain d'un rêve qui allait peut-être virer en cauchemar. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux hommes avec elle puis ouvrit enfin la bouche pour une question « sensée » :

- Je n'avais pas des bijoux avec moi ? Un collier et une paire de boucles d'oreilles ?

- Je sais pas, répondit le blond.

- Tu veux parler de ça ? chuchota sournoisement le gardien.

Il brandit, de sa main droite, juste derrière la grille, une chaîne en or avec un pendentif topaze et dans sa paume gauche se nichaient la lune d'argent et le soleil en or.

Noa fixa les joyaux avec une telle force que s'ils avaient pu, ils auraient certainement traversé la barrière.

- Ils sont trop précieux pour une fille comme toi.

- Rendez-les moi, ordonna-t-elle.

- Oh, ils auraient une certaine valeur pour toi ?

- Fermez-la. Rendez les-moi.

Il les agita sous le nez de la jeune femme, qui serra les poings sous l'effet de la colère.

- Pourquoi ça ? Serait-ce une personne chère à ton cœur qui te les aurait offerts… ? ricana-t-il.

- Vous ne savez rien de ces bijoux ! explosa-t-elle. Vous ne savez rien des mondes, vous ne savez rien de ce qui se passe autour de vous, vous ne savez rien ! Rien du tout !

- Pour l'instant celle qui ne sait rien, ici, c'est toi, répliqua-t-il calmement.

Elle resta un instant la bouche ouverte, puis secoua lentement la tête, prise de pitié et de dégoût.

- Peut-être que moi je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais je vais vite l'apprendre, murmura-t-elle de façon à ce qu'il l'entende. Et vous, que savez-vous du malheur ? De la mort, de la vie ? De la valeur de toute chose réellement importante sur cette terre ? Vous connaissez ça ? Hein ?

Il ne répondit rien, referma sa main sur les bijoux. La jeune femme se détourna pour fixer son attention sur un coin de mur qui avait l'air vide.

Comme elle, comme ses souvenirs dont elle se rappelait de la teneur amère. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé ainsi ? La connaissait-elle, cette douleur ? Cette mort dont tout le monde parle mais dont personne ne connait rien ? Oui. Elle connaissait tout ça. Elle avait perdu ses parents, sa sœur. Son petit ami. Son fiancé plus exactement. Ses amis l'avaient complètement rejetée. A présent il ne lui restait plus que son frère. Et elle venait de perdre tout moyen de le revoir…

Elle afficha une grimace. De douleur. Le vide qu'elle avait réussi à repousser revenait à la charge et de plus belle : il commença à lui nouer le ventre, à creuser un trou béant dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle respira de grandes goulées d'air, en vain ; le néant s'avançait toujours plus profondément, grattant, creusant toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Les deux détenus avec elle la regardèrent sans rien faire, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

Elle se pencha en avant, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillées, écarta ses genoux et agrippa la banquette de toutes ses forces, faisant blanchir ses jointures et plantant fortement ses ongles dedans. Elle cherchait l'air, se débattait intérieurement pour parvenir à le trouver, inspirant et expirant lentement et profondément. Pourtant, la sensation d'étouffement qu'elle éprouvait ne fit que s'accroître ; elle eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer et sa gorge se fit sifflante.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils entendirent ce son étrange provenant de sa gorge que les deux détenus s'inquiétèrent : ils s'approchèrent d'elle ; le blond la prit par les épaules, l'autre la fixant seulement, muet, sachant que rien ne pouvait être fait, sinon attendre.

- Mais putain, magnez-vous ! Vous voyez pas qu'elle est en train de crever ? cracha le blond à l'attention des gardiens.

Le passager se retourna, scruta un instant les trois prisonniers et fit signe au conducteur d'accélérer. Il ne se fit pas plus prier et écrasa littéralement la pédale d'accélérateur. L'autre regarda quelques secondes les trois joyaux dans sa main puis se retourna.

- Je te les filerai seulement si tu les mérite, ricana-t-il. Ce qui m'étonnerait que tu parviennes à faire.

Il marqua une pause, vit la jeune femme manquant d'air tourner son beau visage vers lui.

- Si tu commets la moindre erreur en prison, tu pourras leur dire adieu.

Ses yeux vairons s'ouvrirent un peu plus et elle cessa un instant de respirer. Erreur. Un mot qu'elle avait déjà entendu. Qu'elle avait déjà commis. Qui lui avait fait tout perdre…

Elle souffla d'un coup et sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.


	3. Une arrivée ratée

_Bonjour !_

_Alors voilà le chapitre deux ^^ vous n'aurez pas le trois avant mi-août, puisque je pars en vacances :p_

_Il ne se passera pas grand-chose dans ce chap, dommage. Dans les suivants non plus, l'histoire se lancera véritablement après ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! (et com's, aussi ^^)_

_Narya_

**Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée ratée.**

Noa ouvrit lentement les yeux sous le coup d'un cahot. Elle ne prêta que très peu d'attention à la faible douleur qu'elle ressentit au coccyx : elle se sentait surtout vidée et fatiguée.

La première chose qu'elle put apercevoir en ouvrant les paupières, étaient des cheveux blonds, deux yeux azur et un visage inquiet à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle resta perplexe quelques instants, fixant la figure tout près de la sienne, le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau… elle recula brusquement, se cognant la tête contre le mur derrière elle par la même occasion.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Eh ben, t'en a mis du temps, sourit le blond en se redressant.

Elle le fixa sans comprendre, puis les souvenirs revinrent avec une précision inouïe, comme un poignard lancé en plein cœur. Ah oui… les souvenirs. Les douloureux souvenirs…

- Depuis… depuis combien de temps je suis évanouie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Juste dix minutes, répondit-il avec enthousiasme. T'as rien raté d'excitant.

Elle le scruta comme s'il sortait de l'asile puis haussa les épaules. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'excitant dans le fait de se faire conduire à Alcatraz ? Rien.

- Au fait ! s'exclama le blond. Je suis Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Il lui tendit sa main enchaînée dans un bruit métallique et elle fit de même. Ce Naruto lui adressa un sourire éclatant à faire pâlir le soleil, un sourire sincère qu'on ne lui avait pas fait depuis… longtemps. Mais elle se demanda simplement et surtout pourquoi ce changement radical d'attitude…

- Et lui, le roux là-bas, continua-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Sasori. Je l'ai jamais vu s'énerver !

- Et pourquoi vous allez à… Alcatraz ? demanda Noa avec une pointe d'hésitation. Et pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ? T'étais vachement sérieux tout à l'heure.

Il mit sa main derrière sa tête, gêné, se frottant la nuque. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Bah… en fait, se trouver en présence de la criminelle n°1 mondiale, c'est un peu flippant, avoua-t-il. Mais vu comment t'as réagi tout à l'heure, j'me suis dit que t'étais pas si mauvaise que ça…

Elle lui sourit mais ne prononça pas un mot. Lui, commença un récit sur sa vie et ses passions, qui semblait ne jamais devoir se terminer… il était là pour plusieurs homicides et accidents involontaires, un nombre incalculable à vrai dire, un record mondial ; surchargé de dettes et le gouvernement en ayant plus qu'assez de ces accidents sans fin, il fut amené à la prison d'Alcatraz. Raison mentionnée dans son dossier ? Danger public n°1, trop maladroit pour vivre en société.

Sa grande passion se trouvait principalement être : manger des ramens. Bon, ça c'était sa seconde passion, avait-il rectifié, la première étant de rester avec sa fiancée et de la taquiner… d'où certains hématomes et bosses plus ou moins développés.

Il lui relatait quasiment toute sa vie et Noa se demanda si elle ne préférait pas mourir que de rester à écouter _ça_ jusqu'à l'arrivée. Elle plaignit par ailleurs la pauvre femme qui avait du habiter avec lui tous les jours… et pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il soit particulièrement bavard, la jeune demoiselle put remarquer qu'il avait eu assez de tact pour taire tout sujet sur ce qui s'était passé quelques instants auparavant… elle lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante.

La camionnette s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de les faire tomber tous les trois sur le sol dur, leur causant un choc à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard, Noa, remise de sa surprise passagère, quoiqu'encore étourdie, aperçut deux murs élevés, avec entre les deux un portail noir, renforcé de partout. De part et d'autre de cette porte démesurément grande et épaisse se dressaient deux tourelles, grises, ternes et terrifiantes, dont elle ne voyait pas la hauteur, étant dans toujours dans le minibus.

Les portières avant claquèrent, les faisant sursauter : les deux gardiens étaient descendus de la camionnette. Ils entendirent ensuite un bruit de clé et virent les portes juste derrière les barreaux s'ouvrir avec lenteur. Puis, le gardien conducteur glissa une carte dans une fente pour ouvrir le passage… la cage. Il les fit sortir tous les trois, les laissant « admirer » le lieu où désormais ils allaient crécher pour une bonne partie de leur vie, voire y crever.

Noa s'avança à l'extérieur, sous le puissant et aveuglant soleil du désert, le regard fixé au loin, lorsque que le gardien lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Souvient-toi : pas une erreur, sinon tes bijoux… pfuiit !

A l'entente de ces mots, elle se crispa pendant une fraction de seconde, mais son visage redevint immédiatement impassible. Elle entendit, avec rage, l'homme lâcher un ricanement sadique, eut une soudaine envie de l'étriper. Tentant en vain de se calmer et préférant ne pas commettre une stupide erreur tout de suite, elle se concentra de nouveau sur la prison.

Elle était tout à fait gigantesque. Ouverte sur un ciel d'azur parfait, située en plein milieu du désert, énorme, gardée par une dizaine de tours composée de cinq tireurs d'élite chacune. Le sol que ses pieds foulaient n'en était même pas un : seul le sable ocre chauffé par le soleil couvrait la grande cour décagonale* à l'aspect infernal. Les bâtiments où ils logeraient et mangeraient étaient situés face à elle : ils étaient grands, blancs, éclatants, presque collés à la muraille grise les séparant de la liberté.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle discerna le silence complet qui s'était fait chez les détenus dont elle venait tout juste de remarquer la présence.

Tous les regardaient. Tous. Beaucoup avec mépris, certains avec dégoût, d'autres avec admiration… et une plus petite minorité les fixait avec un regard glacial.

Elle les dévisagea. Elle aurait voulu les scruter un à un, mais cela lui aurait pris trop de temps, et le soleil d'Australie sous lequel elle se trouvait lui donnait une forte sensation de brûlure sur sa peau mate.

Malgré la taille de la prison, ils n'étaient pas tant que ça. Quarante en comptant très large. Elle sut tout de suite qu'ils étaient tous ou presque ces criminels sans scrupules à tuer, parfois aussi froids que la neige. Elle sut tout de suite qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle allait se fourrer dans une merde noire en tant que femme.

- Heu, salut… ! tenta maladroitement Naruto, brisant le silence pesant.

- Tu perds ton temps, gamin, alors au lieu de dire des conneries, avance ! ordonna le gardien venu les chercher.

Noa s'avança dignement parmi la « foule » de détenus, droite, fière, plissant les yeux pour les protéger du soleil. Naruto et Sasori suivaient derrière, silencieux eux aussi. Ils traversèrent ainsi, dans le plus grand calme seulement coupé par leurs pas et les violents coups de vent chaud et sec.

La jeune femme arriva enfin devant un portail noir, grand, épais, renforcé de plusieurs barreaux. Il devait faire une vingtaine de mètres de haut, étant légèrement plus petit que les murailles les encerclant. Le gardien passa devant eux sans un mot, pressa son pouce sur une surface à empreintes digitales et ils purent voir cette masse de titane et d'acier s'ouvrir dans un silence à couper le souffle.

« Pétard, mais combien de temps par jour ils passent à huiler les gonds pour obtenir un résultat pareil… ? » se demanda Noa.

L'homme les guidant recula, puis leur indiqua sans un mot l'allée devant eux. Ils s'avancèrent et quand il eurent passé le portail lugubre et qu'il se referma sur eux, ils purent voir que six hommes armés allaient les escorter jusqu'aux cellules qui leurs étaient destinées.

La jeune femme frissonna en remarquant toutes les armes qu'ils avaient à portée de main : une kalachnikov dans leur dos, un sniper dans les bras, un 9 millimètres à une cuisse, un poignard pendu à l'autre, un petit coutelas au mollet, un mini-pistolet dans la chaussure, et, rajoutées à tout ça, quatre grenades ainsi qu'un nombre égal de bombes lacrymogènes.

Se détournant de cette vision peu engageante, elle se laissa entraîner vers le bâtiment blanc qui lui servirait désormais de « maison ». Même si seulement quelques dizaines de mètres séparaient le portail des cellules, il était totalement exclu de laisser des détenus seuls. Même pour quelques secondes. Le risque était trop grand et les hommes les gardant ne savaient que trop bien de quoi ils étaient tous capables… rien que leur attirail le prouvait.

Après cinq minutes de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment blanc leur aveuglant les yeux. Trois des gardiens s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte, deux des trois se postèrent de part et d'autre de celle-ci, tapant un code sur un cadrant digital, pendant que le dernier apposait son pouce sur la serrure de la porte servant à détecter les empreintes.

Suite à ce manège, la porte s'ouvrit tout aussi silencieusement que le portail si ce n'est plus, découvrant une salle gigantesque, quasiment vide, avec des dizaines de cellules courant le long des murs du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage, largement suffisants à eux deux pour une quarantaine de prisonniers.

Noa ouvrit légèrement la bouche an avançant vers le centre de la pièce. C'était particulièrement grand… au centre se dressait un pilier énorme, sans doute une colonne centrale. Autour, il n'y avait absolument rien. Aucun meuble, aucun objet. Juste les cellules autour d'eux et ce pilier démesuré. C'était totalement vide…

La jeune femme se sentit violemment tirée vers l'arrière, puis poussée en direction d'escaliers menant au premier. Deux gardiens la conduisirent alors vers une cellule au fond, située dans un coin. Ils l'ouvrirent puis lui retirèrent enfin ses menottes, la laissant se masser les poignets pendant qu'elle entrait.

- Vous êtes convoquée chez le directeur, mademoiselle Kurayami, dit l'eux d'eux d'une voix neutre.

Elle se retourna, sans rien dire. Pourquoi ne pas emmenée chez le directeur directement ? C'était plus simple… mais bon.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins me changer ? demanda-t-elle. C'est affreux ce truc ! Et pas confortable, en plus.

L'homme face à elle fut un instant décontenancé par la demande de la jeune femme, mais se repris bien vite.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, fit-il. Je dois vous conduire chez le directeur maintenant que vous savez où est votre cellule.

Elle hocha la tête puis sortit. Cela répondait en partie à sa question muette, mais ça n'expliquait pas totalement pourquoi ils étaient passés par les cellules avant.

Il referma la cage dans laquelle elle allait loger par la suite, puis se dirigea sans un mot vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle le suivit, puis remarqua que ses « compagnons de voyage » allaient eux aussi dans la même direction.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le silence le plus complet vers la sortie du bâtiment, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé de l'entrée. Ah… maintenant c'était bon. Ils étaient obligés de passer par là s'ils voulaient aller voir le chef, et en avait profité pour voir les cellules.

Ils franchirent le pas de la porte imposante et découvrirent un jardin…

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un jardin… il était au milieu du désert. Le sol était dallé de pierres blanches et rustiques et une fontaine asséchée trônait au milieu de l'endroit. Le lieu était clôturé comme le reste, par une muraille haute et solide, quoique plus avenante que les véritables remparts de la cour. Quatre arbres, chacun dans un coin de ce jardin, donnaient un peu d'ombre, protégeant les très éventuels promeneurs du soleil qui auraient l'idée de passer par là.

Après avoir traversé ce « jardin » assez dépouillé de plantes, en fin de compte, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment beaucoup moins grand que celui des prisonniers. Il ne contenait qu'un rez-de-chaussée et était plus raffiné, moins brut. Il avait un toit plat et ses couloirs extérieurs étaient protégés du soleil par des paravents solides couverts de tuiles.

Les murs restaient tout de même blancs, mais la porte d'un bois précieux, put constater Noa, était foncée et raffinée. Les gardiens se dirigèrent devant cette unique porte se présentant à eux, suivis docilement des trois détenus.

Ils frappèrent sur le bois noir et quelques secondes plus tard, ils purent entendre un déclic.

Une femme était venue leur ouvrir ; une femme avoisinant la cinquantaine, de taille moyenne et à la poitrine plutôt imposante, à la figure assez fatiguée et aux yeux noisette, presque ambrés.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle, son visage s'illuminant totalement par le petit sourire qu'elle affichait. Venez, le directeur vous attend.

Noa fut un peu décontenancée par l'amabilité et la bonne humeur soudaine de la femme. Elle semblait accueillir des amis et ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle vivait au milieu des plus dangereuses personnes du monde, ou presque… pourtant, quelques détails la dissuadèrent de cette hypothèse : elle restait hors de portée du trio criminel et refermait soigneusement la porte à double tour… quoique cela ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Après cette rapide remarque et un sourire timide à la seule femme à qui elle pourrait peut-être parler lors de son long séjour à Alcatraz, les yeux vairons de Noa commencèrent à inspecter la pièce.

Le hall était plutôt grand et donnait directement sur un salon moyen où, à droite, trônait un bureau muni d'un ordinateur, jonché de papiers et… de saké !? Secouant la tête, la jeune femme continua son inspection.

Environ deux mètres à sa gauche se tenait une grande cuisine, séparée de l'entrée par un bar. Au milieu se trouvait une table, ce qui expliquait sans aucun doute la taille de la pièce ouverte. Sur cette table, se trouvaient des piles de feuilles blanches ou noircies d'une écriture fine et penchée, qui aurait due être illisible de la où elle se trouvait… elle remua la tête, et put remarquer que plusieurs bouteilles de whiskey, vodka, et saké, se voyaient sur cette table et dans la cuisine, _vides_.

Délaissant cette triste vue et préférant ne pas s'imaginer qui buvait tout ça, la jeune femme tourna sa tête tout à fait à droite, et put remarquer une autre pièce, fermée cette fois, assez petite. Elle en déduisit que cela devait être la salle de bain, vu que la porte située pile en face d'elle se trouvait être le bureau du directeur… comment elle le savait ? De grandes fenêtres couvrant toute la longueur du mur, et même si il y avait des stores, ils étaient ouverts et laissaient voir le bureau.

Toute la salle où se trouvait cette femme cinquantenaire était lumineuse, claire et accueillante. Noa s'y sentit de suite à son aise, malgré les trop nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool vide, appréciant l'ambiance agréable qu'il y régnait.

Les gardiens et par ailleurs les grognements énervés de Naruto la sortirent de sa rêverie et la ramenèrent à la réalité. Apparemment, le jeune homme en avait plus qu'assez de rester inactif depuis quelques heures et commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna un gardien, et si je vous prends à tenter quoi que ce soit, mes hommes vous neutraliserons sur le champ.

Noa ne douta pas une seconde des paroles de l'homme en face d'elle. En tant que ceinture noire et manieuse d'armes blanches confirmée, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance contre ses soldats surentraînés. Et pourtant… quelque chose lui disait le contraire. Une petite voix inconnue qui lui soufflait de faire confiance à son instinct… elle secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la rencontre avec le Chef de la prison d'Alcatraz.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le bureau, la jeune femme en fut d'ailleurs surprise, quoiqu'elle n'en laisse rien paraître. Pourquoi tous les trois en même temps ? N'était-ce pas plus dangereux… ?

Aussitôt rentrée dans la pièce qu'elle eut la réponse à ses questions. Tout d'abord, l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux, assis, les mains croisées devant lui, l'air impassible, était peut-être vieux mais elle ne douta pas une seconde qu'il savait se battre, et pas n'importe comment. Ensuite, un 9 millimètres se trouvait à portée de cet homme assis, et deux caméras installées de façon à englober toute la pièce surveillaient le tout. De plus, les six hommes les accompagnant les encadraient fermement, de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent avoir aucune échappatoire.

D'ailleurs, la pièce était plutôt grande. Beaucoup moins lumineuse que la salle précédente, elle n'en était pas moins raffinée, quoique surchargée. Les murs étaient de bois sombre, et quelques tableaux venaient les compléter. Le plafond était blanc ; c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui donnait un tant soit peu de lumière à la pièce. Le sol était couvert d'un vieux tapis rouge et noir où étaient dessinées des formes complexes et incompréhensibles ; il couvrait quasiment tout le bureau.

Un fauteuil était installé vers le coin à droite de la porte ; une étagère noire avec des tiroirs dans le gauche, avec, un mètre devant elle, une table jonchée de papiers, tout comme l'était le bureau sur lequel le directeur appuyait ses coudes. Derrière lui se tenait une fenêtre donnant sur le désert et le ciel bleu ; elle était grande et laissait passer beaucoup de lumière, quoique cela ne changea au fait que la pièce resta trop sombre au goût de Noa.

- Bienvenue à Alcatraz, dit le directeur d'une voix légèrement rocailleuse et ironique.

- Pourquoi nous avez-nous…, commença Naruto.

- Silence, ordonna calmement le directeur. Ici, vous ne parlez que lorsqu'on vous le demande ou on vous l'autorise. Interdiction de prononcer le moindre mot pendant le travail ; la parole est tolérée lors des repas et du temps libre, c'est tout.

Noa eut un demi-sourire en voyant le blond faire une moue désespérée. Lui qui aimait tant parler, il était très mal tombé.

- Je vous ai convoqué ici car je souhaite vous énoncer les règles qui dirigent cette prison, dit le directeur. Je le fais moi-même à chaque nouvelle arrivée… oh, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est tout simple : on ordonne, vous obéissez. Ici, vous n'êtes rien ; _absolument_ rien. Le seul droit que vous avez est de porter plainte en cas d'abus… si abus il y a.

La jeune femme afficha une grimace d'horreur à l'entente du monologue de l'homme assis devant elle, à l'air si sûr de lui. Avec son air arrogant et supérieur, il l'exaspérait et la dégoûtait. Alors comme ça, ils n'étaient rien ? Et leurs droits de citoyens ? La démocratie ?

- Vous pouvez y aller, lâcha-t-il soudain.

La jeune femme fut la première à se retourner pour partir. Elle ne doutait pas que cet homme avait vu son visage dégoûté et horrifié.

- Ah, et j'oubliais ! Ici, vous êtes dans une monarchie. Et c'est moi le roi, termina-t-il comme pour achever les trois nouveaux détenus.

La jeune femme se retourna lentement. Très lentement. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de colère et elle affichait un visage tout à fait sérieux. Seules ses prunelles trahissaient toute la haine qu'elle vouait à cet homme à cet instant.

Lui, le vieux de presque soixante ans, les cheveux grisonnants, le regard bleu de glace, expert en arts martiaux, eut un sourire malicieux. Il était quasiment certain de pouvoir vaincre cette Noa Kurayami* sur tous les plans sans trop de problèmes.

« Seulement quasiment… » pensa-t-il avec joie.

L'entrée de cette seule femme criminelle dans l'établissement allait radicalement changer les choses, et il le sentait. Elle tenait à ses proches plus qu'à sa liberté, il le voyait dans sa façon de faire, d'observer, de réagir… et ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher : c'était une valeur qu'il appliquait lui-même. Et cela allait totalement transformer les choses. Totalement.

« Ces années vont s'avérer intéressantes… » sourit-il pour lui-même.

Il regarda Noa s'éloigner, impassible. Elle était furieuse et il n'en doutait pas, à sa place il aurait ressenti la même chose.

Ah… si seulement elle savait…

Noa marchait rapidement, suivie de deux gardes qui couraient presque derrière elle. Elle se dirigea rageusement vers sa cellule, s'enfermant elle-même à l'intérieur, ignorant délibérément les gardiens.

Elle avait du mal à vraiment comprendre les raisons de sa rage, si ce n'est que cet homme trois fois plus vieux qu'elle l'avait délibérément provoquée. Et ces règles stupides… que faisaient-ils des droits, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en faisaient ?

Elle secoua violemment la tête, se jetant sur le lit, les mains sous le coussin. Elle ferma les yeux. Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées. Beaucoup trop. En plus, elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait là et surtout _pourquoi _Alcatraz se trouvait en Australie et pas près de San Francisco, en Amérique.

Mais par-dessus tout, elle devait récupérer ses bijoux par tous les moyens. Parce que c'étaient eux les clés qui permettaient de voyager entre les mondes. Et sans eux, retrouver ses souvenirs ou tout simplement retourner chez elle était totalement impossible…

Et apparemment, sa mémoire lui était absolument nécessaire pour comprendre ce qui l'avait poussée à commettre tous ces crimes. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer : trop de mystères entouraient ce monde dans lequel elle était tombée…

Elle s'endormit avec un seul mot résonnant dans son esprit : « Erreur ».


End file.
